The present invention relates to braking systems and particularly to dynamic braking systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to braking systems utilizing the engagement of a brake plate against a brake disc to brake a rotating shaft.
Conventional braking systems typically include a brake disc that rotates with a rotating shaft and a brake plate that engages the brake disc to brake the disc and thereby slow and stop movement of the shaft. The rotating shaft may be a vehicle axle, a component of a powered door hinge, or any other rotating shaft that requires braking. The brake plate brakes the brake disc by relying either on friction between a face of the brake plate and a face of the brake disc or through positive mechanical engagement of teeth on the brake plate and corresponding teeth on the brake disc.